


Grayson’s Guide to Robin Boys Movie Night

by DawnsEternalLight



Series: Robin Boys Movie Nights [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Movie Night, Rules, breaking rules, even if it's Dick who's asking, the bat boys don't follow rules well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has decided to post some rules to his annual Robin Movie Night, but the other's might have something to say about those 'rules'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grayson’s Guide to Robin Boys Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is pure fluff, enjoy.

Grayson’s Guide to Robin Boys Movie Night*

By: Dick Grayson

 

  * No R-Rated Films*
  * No ‘chick-flicks’
  * No Fighting
  * No cursing
  * No food fights
  * No weapons allowed in the screening room
  * Damian and Tim are never to be seated next to each other (see security footage from Robin Boys Movie Night #2 for proof)*
  * Keep all opinions on how attractive an actress is until after the film
  * Arguing over how ‘plausible’ a fight scene is should be held until after the film
  * Do not share your opinion on the cars until after the film
  * In fact, don’t discuss anything during the film
  * Laughing is allowed
  * No pranks while the lights are out
  * Leave the screening room as clean as you found it
  * Suggestions for the next movie should be placed in the suggestion box and not shouted over rooftops during patrol
  * Setting traps in either the DVD player or chairs is strictly prohibited
  * Do not copy what you saw in the movie later during patrol
  * Have fun



  

*This list is subject to change as events may warrant additions

*Unless personally vetted and approved by myself

*Alfred has informed me that the footage from Robin Boys Movie Night #2 has disappeared and should be returned immediately to him. The perpetrator will not be punished if it is returned within a timely manner and not used for blackmail.

* * *

Dick stuck his newly completed rules to ‘The Robin Boys Movie Night’ to the fridge and stepped back to admire his work. He was pretty proud of how it had turned out, and he was sure he’d covered every issue that had or might happen in the future.

“No R-rated movies? How am I supposed to have fun if I can’t pick an R-rated film?”

Dick turned to find Jason standing by him, reading over the list. Jason had been visiting the manor more and more often lately and Dick liked to think it was because his movie nights were helping them all bond. More likely, it was because he and Tim were working on some sort of secret project, but Dick liked to hope.

“Damian’s not allowed to watch them.”

Jason scoffed, “Really? The kid’s killed people, Dick. A little gore won’t hurt him.”

Dick crossed his arms and frowned, “Just because he acts older than he is doesn’t mean we need to let him skip out on the rest of his childhood.”

“Banning R-rated movies is a part of childhood?”

“It was for both of us, and Tim too,” Dick answered, “Besides, I made it conditional.”

“Right, because Golden Boy’s opinion of what is and isn’t appropriate for an 11-year-old is any better than mine.”

“Anyone’s opinion on what’s better for an 11-year-old is better than yours, Jay,” Tim said stepping inside. He made a beeline for the coffeepot but stopped when Dick pointed at the counter next to him where a mug already sat steaming.

“Already got it for you Baby bird,” Dick grinned.

Tim rolled his eyes at the use of the nickname but grabbed the cup anyway, “Now what topic has you two so animated this early?” he asked moving to stand next to them by the fridge.

“It’s noon Timmers,” Jason said, “That’s not early.”

“For me, it is,” Tim said taking a swig of the coffee as he read the note, “What’s this about not letting Damian and I sit next to each other on movie nights?” his eyes moved to the bottom of the page as he read, “Movie night number 2? The footage has to have been stolen by the Demon Spawn.”

The paper disappeared off the fridge, yanked down with an accompanied, “What is Drake falsely accusing me of this time?”

Dick had no idea how Damian had gotten past them all, but he was impressed, he was less impressed with the fact that his once immaculate paper was now creased and might be torn.

Tim glared at his brother, “It’s not a false accusation if it’s true, and I was reading that.”

“And now you’re not,” Damian said, his eyes still glued on the paper, “Grayson, I agree with you on keeping Drake away from me, but wouldn’t banning him from movie nights be a more effective solution?”

“No it wouldn’t, Little D, movie night is about bonding between all of us. We can’t kick Tim out because you two keep starting fights,” Dick reached over and took the sheet back from Damian and returned it to its place on the fridge, if a little lower than it had been before for Damian’s sake.

Damian didn’t quite pout, but he did cross his arms, “Either way, your list is flawed. We watched an R-rated movie the other night.”

“The Matrix really doesn’t count as much of an R,” Jason pointed out.

“The rating thing isn’t important,” Dick sighed, “After the last few times we’ve met for movie night I decided that writing down the rules might help you guys remember how to behave. I think if Alfred has to break up another fight between us we might all be banned from it.”

“Don’t tell Todd that, he might try to get us all banned.”

“Hey! When have I ever said I don’t like movie night?” Jason asked moving to lean against the counter.

Tim raised an eyebrow at him, “Let me think, oh yes every time you’ve ever attended?”

Damian nodded, “Drake and I had a bet running on what kind of blackmail Grayson had against you. Was it pictures or a video?”

Jason huffed out a puff of air, “Neither, he doesn’t have anything on me.”

“Then why do you come?” Tim asked.

Jason shrugged, “It gets me out of the apartment, plus the movies aren’t half bad,” then as if to get the spotlight off himself he turned his attention to Damian, “What about you, Bat Brat, how come you seem so invested?”

Damian’s cheeks colored ever so slightly, “I’m not.”

“Then why all the fuss about Tim?”

“Tt, I always fuss about Drake.”

Jason shook his head in bewilderment, “Ok, that is something I never thought I’d hear. Let’s move on, why fuss about me getting everyone banned? And don’t give me a crap answer.”

“Like yours?” Damian shot back.

“Just answer the question.”

Damian sighed, “We didn’t do things like this before, and I’ve gotten used to it. It would be a pain to find something else to do with my pre-patrol Thursday evenings,” he shrugged, “Plus it’s nice.”  

Dick was beaming at the high praise from both Damian and Jason, because that’s what it was. All the bluster, and edging around the topic meant they liked his movie nights, liked his idea to bring everyone together, they just didn’t want to admit it.

“Aww guys, I didn’t think you cared,” Dick said pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye. 

Tim frowned, “Is no one going to ask me why I come?”

“No one cares, Drake,” Damian sneered. 

Dick reached out and tugged Tim back as he began a charge at Damian, “No fighting. Tim, everyone but Damian cares, so tell us why you come to movie nights, please?”

Tim pulled away from Dick and aimed at glare at Damian, before shaking his head, “Actually, the Demon Spawn is right. It’s nice to get together and just watch a movie every now and again.”

“Then we’re all in agreement,” Dick clapped his hands together, “Movie night stays, and so do the rules.”

“Can we at least be lenient on the chick flick rule? I know a good many that also have a lot of action,” Jason said.

“And while we’re discussing this, what about no suggestions during patrol? I get the best ideas then,” Tim added.

“On the topic of patrol, I don’t see the harm in trying out a few of the moves we see in the films while we’re out. That motorcycle trick from Civil War would be criminal not to try,” Jason said.

“On that, I agree. We have to try that one, Grayson.”

Dick smiled as his brother’s continued to bounce ideas back and forth on how to ‘alter’ his rules. He didn’t even care too much about them at this point, too happy that his bonding scheme had somehow worked, not perfectly, but it was a start. 


End file.
